1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to management of resources in a computer system. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to providing the unified interface for management communications independent of the underlying system stack on the managed nodes.
2. Background
Historically, each platform has its own management interface. For example, the management interface for advanced business application programming (ABAP) platforms differs from the management interface for Java platforms, such as the Java 2 Enterprise Edition (J2EE) engine, which in turn also differs from a management interface for platforms created in native C. At a minimum, these different interfaces require the management node to maintain different protocols for management of each managed node. Moreover, the management node is required to know which underlying system stack it is attempting to manage when sending out management requests. Accordingly, the platform dependent nature of the management interface make centralize management of different nodes based on different systems stacks cumbersome or impossible.